


In The End, It Only Hurts

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse drabble. Cas wants so many things he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Only Hurts

Even thought the world is ending, even though it feels like there's nothing to be done, even though he has changed from the man who trusted him completely, to a battle hardened warrior with no room in his heart for anyone, Castiel has never stopped loving Dean Winchester.

He loved him the moment he sheltered his tattered soul in his arms in the depths of hell and he only fell further and harder with every moment he spent with his human charge.

"Cas," Dean snapped, pulling him out of his thoughts "did you want something? I'm kinda busy."

Yes he wants something. He wants  _his_  Dean Winchester back. He wants to go back to a simpler time, to a world where there was hope and a future for mankind. He wants to find one last moment of peace in the arms of the man he gave up his home for. He wants to make love on soft sheets, in dingy motels, wants to steal kisses in stolen moments on hunts. He wants his life over to do again.

He'd take making love in the mud and the carnage, full of desperation and pain. He'd take anything he could get.

Everything he wants is inaccessible to him. It hurts to want so much and gain so little.

"Nothing, Dean. I'm sorry."

Whether he's apologizing for wasting his time now or wasting their lives together, he's not sure. Dean turns back to his papers as though Cas isn't even there.

He wants Dean to look at him, acknowledge what they've been through together. He doesn't even get that.


End file.
